Copa de la Casa 17-18
by Nasuasda
Summary: Recolección de fics para la Copa de la Casa, topic del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Mascota

Hellou, traigo mi participación para el reto de Septiembre :)

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

El reto iba de hablar sobre las compras para el cole, había que elegir un personaje ( **Hermione Granger** ) y elegir un objeto/animal ( **mascota** ) sobre el que escribir. Mil millones de gracias a **Druida** por el beteo de la historia

 ** _Let it go!_**

* * *

Entras en la tienda siguiendo a Ron y Harry. Tus pies rechinan sobre la madera vieja, huele a limpio, aunque parece todo lo contrario; algún hechizo, supones. ¿Cómo será vivir encerrado en una jaula sin poder moverse?, te preguntas.

Parece muy triste.

Hay gatos, maullando desesperados por algo de libertad, en sus jaulas sobre las estanterías. Cachorros en los suelos te miran con esperanza, como si confiaran en ti para sacarlos de ahí.

 _–¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista?_

 _–Una mascota, aquí dice que puedes tener una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo. Qué raros son los magos._

Te rompe el corazón. Te duele tanto que corres buscando a los chicos, quieres irte de allí. Intentas no mirar a tu alrededor. Los pájaros graznan a tu paso. "Márchate", parecen decirte.

 _–Pero… Una mascota no es un objeto._

Ves como algo con pelo salta a la cabeza de Ron, que grita, maldice y sale de la tienda seguido de Harry. Cuando te giras para seguirles ves qué le ha saltado a la cabeza. Es un gato, tiene la cara achatada, como si se hubiera estampado contra una pared y se le hubiera quedado así.

–Ven aquí, Crookshanks.

Intentas no mirar a la dependienta mientras acaricia al gato, pero ella te habla.

–Es una pena, ¿sabes? Lleva tantos años aquí que debe sentirse muy solo.

Te paras antes de ser consciente, el animal te huele. Le escuchas ronronear.

–Vaya, parece que le caes bien. –La mujer sonríe, pero aparta al gato antes de que se acerque más a ti–. No te hagas ilusiones Crookshanks, llevas trece años aquí y parece que aquí acabarás.

El animal le maúlla.

–¿Por qué lleva tanto tiempo aquí? –preguntas antes de darte cuenta–. ¿Por qué no está en una jaula?

–Querida, si encerrara a Crookshanks, se haría sangre intentando salir.

Notas cómo el peludo animal se restriega por tus piernas, te agachas para cogerlo. Él se deja y te ronronea.

 _–¡No! Nadie puede reemplazar a Timmy. No compraré ningún animal para reemplazarlo._

–¿Cuánto pides por él?

* * *

 ** _Finite!_**


	2. Artie

Hellou, os traigo mi participación para Octubre.

Mil gracias a KristySR por betearme (aunque como es de gry pues no recibimos puntos, tenemos que buscarnos a alguien de otra casa xD). En fin, que este reto iba de poner en el fic una palabra relacionada con el terror e ir sobre una bruja (porque molanmos. A mí me ha tocado " **desconsuelo** " ... lo que es un martirio (palabra que me tocó primero y me cambié xd), y la prota es **Ginny**. Ah, y tiene 264 palabras.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 ** _Let it go!_**

* * *

Harry entró en la habitación, de un azul cielo precioso que le recordaba a los ojos de su mujer. Era pequeña y acogedora, con estanterías llenas de peluches y algún que otro libro infantil, una pequeña cuna blanca y una antigua mecedora mirando hacia la ventana.

La mecedora era su sitio favorito, el de él y su mujer. Habían pasado los últimos meses meciéndose y pensando en el nuevo miembro que llegaría a su familia, deseando ver su pequeña carita y darle la bienvenida a este mundo.

Ella quería llamarlo Artie. A él no le importaba siempre que los tuviera a ambos cerca.

—Ginny, por favor. —Su mujer estaba sentada en la mecedora, en la misma posición que el día anterior—. Tienes que comer algo.

No le miró. Tampoco le respondió.

—Ginny. —Harry se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en el suelo—. Te lo suplico, por favor…

Deseaba perderse él también.

Lloró en silencio, apoyado en las rodillas de su mujer. En el fondo deseaba perderse él también en el dolor, no preocuparse por comer y dormir. Quizás debía dejarse ir también, quizás así al menos recuperaría a su familia.

—No hay mayor desconsuelo que perder a un hijo, Harry.

—Sí, y eso también aplica para mí.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en tres días. Su mirada rota, desdichada, le decía lo mucho que dolía; no en lo físico, sino en el alma. Él le devolvió la mirada, con el mismo dolor y sufrimiento, diciéndole todo sin necesidad de palabras.

Que no podía perderla a ella también.

* * *

 _ **Finite!**_

¿Habéis llorado? Porque yo sí :P

Y por si las posibles preguntas, podéis situarlo cuándo queráis (aunque para mía es poco después de haber terminado la guerra y antes de tener ningún otro pequeñín al que nombrara Harry de maneras despiadadas y feas). Y pues... podéis pensar que ha sido un aborto natural, o porque Ginny tenía secuelas por las maldiciones de los Carrow, o que hubo un marvado que le lanzó un hechizo estando embarazada... Lo que gustéis


	3. Guerra

Agradecimientos especiales a **EstrellaBlank** por betearme el fic de mi **albusito** bonito convertido en **huroncito** malote

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 ** _Let it go!_**

* * *

—¿Has escuchado? —preguntó el alemán a su compañero.

Se pusieron espalda contra espalda, cubriéndose mutuamente. Estaban en un claro en el bosque, se habían alejado de su pelotón con el caos de la batalla.

Esa jodida guerra de mierda era un enorme grano en el puto culo.

—¿Qué es?

—No lo sé.

Todo había ido perfecto hasta que los ingleses habían decidido meter sus putas narices refinadas en los asuntos de su nación. Maldita sea, los judíos ni siquiera podían ser considerados como personas. Le estaban haciendo un puto favor al mundo.

¡Los ingleses tendrían que estar dándoles las putas gracias!

Pero no, en lugar de eso habían decidido declararles la guerra. Y desde entonces todo había ido cayendo en picado: ataques sorpresa, armas desconocidas, gente desaparecida…

Jonas disparó hacia el bosque—. ¡Déjate ver cabrón!

—¡¿Qué haces Jonas?! ¡Ahora saben nuestra...!

Su compañero y amigo nunca terminó la frase. Jonas notó como el cuerpo se desplomaba, deslizándose por su espalda. Él no había escuchado ningún disparo.

—¡Arghhhhh! ¡Puto cabrón de mierda! ¡Sal y lucha conmigo de hombre a hombre! —amenazó disparando a su alrededor. Los casquetes de las balas rebotando en la tierra manchada con la sangre de su amigo.

Con todo el alboroto un hurón de color salió de su escondite. El animal, de color grisáceo debía de haberse asustado, aunque miraba a Jonas con atención, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Se quedaron un rato así, quietos y mirándose. Pero el soldado estaba demasiado tenso para esa quietud.

—¡Fuera! —rugió al animal—. ¡Largo! —amenazó con su arma.

El hurón no se movió. En cambio, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras. Una fuerza extraña le arrancó el fusil de las manos y lo inmovilizó en donde estaba.

Horrorizado, Jonas vio como el animal se iba transformando lentamente en una persona. En una puta persona. Más concretamente en un hombre, demasiado mayor como para estar en un campo de batalla como aquel, demasiado llamativo con su túnica violeta y demasiado extraño como para ser un jodido humano.

—Créame, señor Bauer, soy tan humano como usted. Lo que ha visto se llama animagia, no es algo demasiado difícil de lograr. —respondió el hombre, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Jonas quiso gritar, pero no pudo.

—Verá, señor Bauer, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y necesito información que sólo usted puede proporcionarme.

* * *

 ** _Finite!_**


End file.
